


Officer Travis

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (i think ive accidentally overdosed on Painkillers but we wont talk about that), Alternate Universe, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin's not that bad tbh, I mean very slow, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rupert has a different background so he's not a gardener, Rupert wants to give him that hug, Ruperts so precious, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rupert Travis, hbhbhbhb, he was like kara kinda but like, idk - Freeform, shit went down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Rupert Travis is employed into the Detroit Police Department, he's quite excited and ready to put his skills to the test. However, not everyone feels the same way.





	Officer Travis

Rupert ignored the stares of disgust and wariness as he walked into the poilice station of Detroit. Fowler waved him into his office, where someone who looked very displeased was already waiting. Rupert did a quick scan, and gathered that his name was Gavin Reed, and he was a detective here. "Good morning-" Rupert tried, swallowing his anxiety and shy nature. A loud groan erupted from the detective, and Fowler sighed. "Gavin, this is your new partner, Rupert. He will assist you in your investigation." Fowler said as he sat down at his desk. "Are you fucking serious?! What did I do now, offend someone at the station and this is my fucking punishment!" Gavin snapped, Rupert shuffled back so he was out of the way. "Enough, Reed! Either work with him or drop the case. Or you can turn in your badge now and we'll be done with this conversation. Your choice." Fowler made it offical, and Gavin gave Rupert a cold glare before storming out and outside. 

Fowler sighed, "Rupert, you have to follow him, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Fowler said, turning to his terminal. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work here. I promise i'll do my best to work around detective Reed's anger issues and-" Rupert was cut off by Fowler waving his hand around. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cut the bullshit and get to work, Travis." Rupert nodded and left the room politely, wishing Fowler a good day. 

He found Gavin smoking outside, leaning on the railing and watching the commotion of the streets of Detroit. Rupert stepped forward slightly, awkwardly, then again, then again until he was standing next to Gavin but left a respectable space between them. Gavin grumbled under his breath slightly and turned his head away slightly, and Rupert only gave him a side glance before looking at what his new partner was staring at. There was a protest going on, about androids (of course), they didn't happen as often but that didn't mean people started liking them overnight. Gavin stood up fully, the sudden movement causing Rupert to tense as he turned to him. "What were you originally?" He asked. "S-sorry?" Rupert cocked his head slightly. "Occupation wise, what were you?" Gavin crossed his arms. "Uh... I was uhm... an assistant in a house, I cleaned, cooked and cared for the people living there..." Rupert shuffled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Wonderful." Gavin grumbled as he stomped out his cigarette and went back inside, Rupert could only follow. 

Gavin kept glancing at Rupert, and the younger could sense his distaste and how his presence was unwanted, but he had cases to look through on the terminal on the desk opposite Gavin's. "You're a deviant, right?" Gavin asked suddenly. Rupert looked up, narrowing his eyes defensively but keeping his tone the same. "Yeah...?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a question. "Hmph. Keep clear of Connor, he might lock you up." The detective was quite blunt, and Rupert turned, putting his arm on ths back of his chair to look at the Deviant Hunter. "I've gotten away once, I could easily do it again." Rupert said as he turned back to Gavin. "You outran Connor?" He grinned, before laughing slightly. "Please, do tell how you managed this." Gavin pushed his work aside and looked at his new partner. Rupert could sense Reed warming up to him a bit, but he didn't want to push his luck. "It's nothing really. I just sorta... Ran...? Until Lieutenant Anderson almost cut me off, then I figured, if he had two choices he'd be conflicted and i'd have time to get away, because you know him, he always wants to do the right thing. So I, uhh... I pushed Lieutenant Anderson and he almost fell off the side of the building, then I ran off. Connor chose to help him and that's how I got away..." Rupert shrugged, he looked at Gavin's amused and impressed face. "Wow, not just any kid, plastic or human has the guts to push Hank off the side of a building. Holy shit.." He laughed. Ruperts face tinted blue and he kept working as several emotions came bubbling up.


End file.
